Jackson Ward
Exexcuted in 1963, Jackson Ward was a serial killer who was found out and imprisoned in Alcatraz Prison in San Francisco, California. Sent to the gas chamber after the jury found him guilty of several murders, Jackson had so much disdain and hatred in his soul, that he returned to his cell in Alcatraz as an evil spirit, trapped in the prison. Quick Facts Name: Jackson Ward Birthdate: 1928 Death: 1963 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color; Blue Skin Color: White Species: Mortal, Evil Spirit Portrayed By: Jeff Kober Escaping Alcatraz After thirty-seven years trapped within Alcatraz, a soul-collector known as Charon helped Jackson devise a plot to escape. A plot that required Jackson to hop into the body of someone who came to the island for a tour of the prison. : As a group of tourists arrived by Jackson's cell, the tour guide told them that if they were quite they could hear the voices of ghosts trapped within the prison. Phoebe Halliwell was amongst the tourists with a friend and was able to see Jackson in the cell along with Charon. As Phoebe asked who he was, Jackson knocked the tour guide out and Charon told him to hop into the body, as it would be able to carry him from the prison across the water to San Francisco. Phoebe yelled at Jackson not to do it but he climbed into the guide's body, hell bent on seeking revenge for his incarceration. Attacking Those Who Put Him Away After escaping Alcatraz, Jackson sought to first make the judge who incarcerated him pay. He travelled to the Judge Renault's office where the judge was working late and turned the lights off before slitting the judges throat. Unknowingly, however, Jackson left behind fingerprints in the form of ectoplasm on the murder weapon, that were later discovered by investigators using a blue light. They found the prints to match those of Jackson Ward but were baffled by how it was possible. : Jackson then proceeded to find a female jury member who was part of the jury that found him guilty. He travelled to the woman's home but Prue, Phoebe and Andy arrived mid-attack, preventing Jackson from killing the woman. Jackson then went to Charon to find out who the women were. The Sisters Work with Andy Trudeau to Find Jackson After Phoebe returned home from Alcatraz, she informed Prue about what had happened and Andy Trudeau arrived at the Manor with a picture of Jackson and he informed the two sisters who he was. While Phoebe was researching ghosts and spirits in the Attic, Prue brought Andy in and Phoebe tried to hide the Book of Shadows but Prue explained she told him about it already. When Andy came to the Book, it flipped pages to the Truth Spell, a spell Prue used weeks earlier on Andy to find out how he would react to being a witch. Although he was upset at first, Prue was able to explain herself and why she did it. Andy told the sisters he would help the sisters as best he could to stop Jackson. Lured by the Halliwells Prue and Phoebe searched the Book of Shadows for a way to find Jackson and they came across an entry entitled to Lure an Evil Spirit. But the potion required the blood of one of the spirit's victims, hence the two sisters asked Andy to retrieve a piece of evidence from the evidence holding area at the San Francisco Police Department. Andy did as the sisters' asked after they informed him of the situation. This later proved to be an unwise move, as to Andy was being investigated at the time by Internal Affairs and was questioned about why he wanted the piece of evidence. : With the weapon, the sisters were able to get some of the blood and mixed it in a potion with mercury and acid and proceeded to a mausoleum in Palo Alto, where he ashes were buried. The two sisters arrived at his plot and threw the potion at the tombstone causing it to begin to smoke. The potion also caused Jackson chest to burn and he went to his tomb where the sisters left a portrait of themselves giving him their location. Banishing Prue discovered a banishing potion in the Book of Shadows referred to as "to Vanquish a Ghost and Return him to his Rest" that would require her to create a potion that she would have to drink causing her heart to stop immediately giving her an opportunity to recite a banishing spell that could only a spirit could recite. She would have to be revived with CPR within four minutes or she would suffer irreversible brain damange. Phoebe walked in the kitchen and questioned Prue what she was doing and when she explained the plan, Phoebe was against it, saying that she should do it instead of Prue. The two then flipped a coin to see who would do it, and Prue won, or as Phoebe put it, lost. : Prue completed the potion and as she drank it, Jackson appeared in the Manor and attacked Phoebe, knocking her onto the floor, unconscious. Prue, affected by the potion, then collapsed on the floor as well, and her spirit emerged from her body. Jacksom was surprise by her, but Prue began to recite the spell and Jackson began to smoke and burn but Andy arrived, and saw Prue unconscious. He began performing CPR on her, pulling her soul back in her body. Jackson stopped burning and picked up a cake cutter and was about to stab Andy but somehow, he heard Prue telling him to turn around. Andy was able to pull the weapon away and Prue completed the spell, causing Jackson to burst into flames. But then, Charon appeared and collected a fire ball and vanished. Prue was revived and Phoebe awoke and all was calm. Category: Evil Spirits Category: Charmed Universe Category: Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category: Season 1